Fairy Tail's Adventures in the 21st Century
by KingRadish
Summary: Yeah lame name ikr. well, Fairy Tail gets transported to the 21st century, and discover how the world has changed since wayyy back then, and has an awesome adventure along the way. Hints of nalu, gale, gruvia! Open to suggestions


**Hi guys! I had this idea in my head for a while, so i decided to put it to paper. or computer in this case. Anyway, I dunno if it's cliche or not, but I hope it isnt. **

**It's probably not as good as my other one, because I havent put as much thought into this one, but I hope itll be okay! :)**

**Also, I wont update this as frequently as Amnesia, and you can choose what they react to next in the 21st century in reviews and PMs.**

**Please review fav follow and all that. Thanks a bunch! **

**Enjoy please!**

**-Radish**

* * *

One sunny day, like most days in Magnolia, Fairy Tail was making a huge ruckus.

Happy was zipping around the guild like an oversized fly, while Charle, the love of his life, stood haughtily on a table purposely ignoring him. Lucy sat at the bar with Levy, chatting about books while occasionally stealing glances at Natsu, who was busy punching Gajeel and being punched by Gray. Jets of flame, scrap metal, ice-shards, and everything in between flew in all directions. Mira ducked nonchalantly as a spear of ice flew past her head and continued to clean her glass. Elfman shouted something about being a Man and hopped into the brawl, earning a groan from the overly-confident Evergreen. Juvia stood, hidden, behind a beam and watched her beloved Gray-samastrip with hearts in her eyes, fantasies already blooming in her over-active imagination. Erza sat peacefully at a table with Wendy, savouring the creamy texture of her favourite strawberry cake, when a piece of scrap iron smashed it, setting loose the Titania's rage. Laxus stood nearby, listening to a horrible new song with a grimace on his face, unaware that his gramps was drinking happily with Wakaba, Macao, and Cana, who hugged her ninth barrel of beer to her adoringly.

In other words, just a normal day in Fairy Tail.

* * *

Jet looked dejectedly at Levy, the object of his affection, who was currently engaged in observing the gruff, grumpy, and intimidating metal dragonslayer. He sighed and considered taking a job request so that Team Shadowgear might be together once more. When he looked at the request board, however, he noticed that something was missing.

He nudged the plant mage on his right, who was busy stuffing more food into his mouth. _Like he's not already fat enough,_ thought Jet. _Now he'll never have a chance with Levy._ "Droy. Will you stop eating for once? Nab's gone!"

At this, the entire guild seemed to freeze.

"What? Nab?!"

"Finally! A Man goes on jobs!"

"He finally chose a job! Good for him!"

"This deserves a celebration!"

And the guild went crazy again.

Outside, a dark chuckle was drowned out by the noises of:

"HEY FLAME-BRAIN! TAKE THAT!" Thud.

"SHUT UP, YOU UNDERWEAR PRINCESS!" Thump.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Boom.

"Godammit," the dark mage grumbled. "I can't even do my evil laugh properly 'cause of these idiots."

_Oh well, _he thought, and away the guild went.

* * *

Nab finally returned to Magnolia in the evening. Contrary to what the guild thought, he had actually gone to visit his sister on her birthday. And now, he was coming back to stare at the request board! He walked down the street, humming to himself, his bag slung over his shoulder, until he realized that he had walked past a crater.

A crater where Fairy Tail used to be.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Thump.

"Owww…" Lucy examined the small cut on her arm where she had scraped it as the guild had shuddered. The glasses had toppled and some had broken, releasing a spray of broken glass upon the guild members. Suddenly she remembered the barmaid and her bookwork bestie.

"Levy! Mira!" She found them hiding under the bar. _Smart…_ She thought. _Should've done that instead of freaking out and running. _"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Lu-chan! Was that an earthquake?" Levy peered at the disarrayed guild in disbelief, as the barmaid wept over the broken glasses. The wooden beams were splintered and planks were cracked. Members of the guild lay in heaps on the floor, moaning and groaning.

"Luce…" Said girl turned to see Natsu rubbing his head in confusion. "What just happened?" Then he turned and saw Gray still on the floor and decided that this was a good time to sneak attack him. With a war cry, Natsu leapt onto his long-time frenemy and they wrestled without a care in the world.

Lucy face-palmed and walked out of the guild, while wondering what she would ever do with those idiots. When she threw the doors open, however, the sight that greeted her left her gaping in shock. Her arms hung limp by her sides and her eyes refused to tear away from the scenery.

Levy, sensing that something was wrong, left Gajeel, whom she had been tending to, and joined her best friend in gaping. Soon, they were joined by the entire guild.

Instead of the sight of Magnolia, which they were used to seeing, they found themselves surrounded by vehicles, much like the SE Magic Vehicles, with the riders enclosed completely and using some sort of wheel to steer. The roads were no longer the cobblestone paths of Magnolia, but a curious, smooth grey platform covered with strange white and yellow arrows and lines.

And the buildings! The buildings were HUGE, covered in glittering glass all the way to the top, which was so much higher than their guild. Steel and iron could be seen everywhere, lining the roads, the buildings, the vehicles. Everything was GREY!

Lucy was the first to recover. "Guys… I don't think we're in Magnolia anymore." Everyone nodded slowly, dumbfounded.

"Well", she continued, hesitant. "And I believe we're in some sort of road, judging by the amount Magical Vehicles here… and the honking."

For the first time, they noticed the loud, obnoxious honking of the cars around their guild. HONK. BEEP. HOOONNNNNKKKK.

Natsu threw his hands over his ears, wincing. "What's their problem?!"

Wendy whimpered pathetically. "The air here… it's poisoned!" This resulted in the Fairy Tail members holding their breaths comically for as long as they could, until they realized that the poison probably didn't do very much harm.

"Ha! Look at their puny arms!" Natsu pointed to the group of people in weird black and wite outfits standing in front of them, shouting gibberish at them angrily. He made a face, earning some more shouts, and then flexed, before shouting back at them to work out.

Levy walked over to Warren, who still looked much disoriented, and whispered something to him. He nodded curtly, and suddenly, everyone in the guild yelped in surprise.

"Guys, these people speak English! It's another language from far away. I am going to give you all spells to understand and speak the language, okay?" Levy's voice filled their heads, explaining to them what she was about to do. Everyone agreed readily.

All of a sudden, everything made sense.

That guy in the black and white was shouting at them to surrender. "Come out with your hands over your heads and we won't shoot!" He waved a gun at the group, provoking a furious reaction from Natsu. A jet of flame blew the gun right out of the man's hand.

"Wha-"

By then Erza had Natsu in a headlock to prevent him from doing more damage. By then, everyone could see that the group of people all had guns trained on them.

Lucy stepped forward with her hands up, walking slowly and cautiously. "Please don't shoot!" She cried. "We come in peace!" Gajeel scoffed, earning him several dirty looks. "We come from the country of Fiore and our name is Fairy Tail. My name is Lucy and we don't want to fight!"

They gawked at each other.

One of the officers, a woman, stepped forward, slightly lowering her gun. "Fairy Tail? You call yourself Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy was startled. "Yeah… How do you know my name?"

"I'm a fan." The woman smiled and walked forward, only to be stopped by the man in front, who mumbled something to her.

"Okay," she said. "I believe you, but you'll have to prove it to them." She gestured to the rest of her group. There was a glint in her eyes.

"Or else you're all terrorists and we'll shoot."

* * *

**How was that? Was it alright? **

**I'm not sure what to do next and I'm open to suggestions!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
